<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tender hearts by megas217</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891968">Tender hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217'>megas217</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Medical Condition, Twins, heart condition, three kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace </p><p>Judd </p><p>River-5 </p><p>Bryce-3 </p><p>Gina-3</p><p>Grace and Judd have 3 kids, a five year old and twins a boy and a girl. When the twins were born they were premise. Gina had a few complaints but Bryce was born with a heart condition so he had to have a few surgeries to help his heart. Bryce sleeps with oxygen at nap time and night time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tender hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judd had the day off when he had the twins with him while Grace and River had work and school today “daddy!” Gina said when Judd smiled at his baby girl “hey princess!” Judd said when he lifted his daughter into his arms “how did you sleep?” Judd asked when he placed Gina in her booster seat when he got her something to eat and drink “good, rice is still asleep!” Gina told her dad who smiled at her “well he had a long nice baby so daddy is going to let him sleep for a few more hours before daddy gets him up and ready for the day.” Judd told his daughter who finished her oatmeal when Judd washer her hand and face before they went to the couch and watched some tv with cuddles. </p><p> </p><p>Judd heard his son up so Judd went to the twins room when he smiled at his son when Bryce was in his bed with his oxygen on when Judd walked over and kissed his son’s head “hey baby boy how is daddy’s favorite cowboy doing?” Judd asked when Bryce smiled at his daddy when Judd helped his son get his oxygen tubes off before Judd changed Bryce into a new diaper and a clean pair of jammies since Bryce wakes up covered in sweat. </p><p>Judd took Bryce to the kitchen when he made him some oatmeal also along with a sippy cup filled with apple juice when Judd sat with his son and helped him eat his breakfast before Judd cleaned Bryce and placed him next to his sister when Judd did the dishes and got Bryce his morning medicine which Bryce isn’t a huge fan of but he knows it’s to help him since his heart needs them since it’s sick so the medicine makes his heart better. </p><p>After the kids got a bath and changed into a new outfit Judd took the kids to the store to get some groceries and then they went to lunch to take home since Judd loves to spoil his kids when he has the day off “daddy will we see uncle TK, uncle Carlos, uncle Teo, uncle Paul, and auntie Marjan?” Gina asked when Judd smiled at his daughter “princess they are all coming over this weekend for a BBQ.” Judd said when they made it home as Judd helped the kids out of the car and they walked into the house when Judd placed the kids lunches on the table “go wash your hands before we pray for our food.” Judd said when the twins went to the bathroom and took turns washing their hands. </p><p>Once the twins got back into the kitchen Judd already had their lunches set out for then at their seats along with their drinking in their cups “let us pray.” Judd said when he did a very short pray with his kids because they started eating when the kids ate their lunch “after lunch it’s nap time then we have to go pick up your brother from school.” Judd told the twins who shook their heads. </p><p>Judd read a few books to the twins when he smiled as Bryce was wearing his oxygen tube and half asleep while Gina was almost asleep when Judd got the room all ready for the twins to go to sleep when Judd made sure they Bryce’s oxygen was all ready to go before Judd kissed his kids heads good night before he closed the door and went to the living room when he watched some tv before he packed the twins’ lunchboxes in the fridge for preschool the next day. </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later </p><p>Judd checked on his kids when Gina was awake and Bryce was slowly waking up “go potty princess then we need to get shoes on and head to the car.” Judd said when Gina shook her head when she headed to the bathroom and went before she came back and saw her dad with Bryce in his lap having a hard time breathing and his lips were a slight blue “come on buddy, daddy is right here.” Judd said when he helped his son wake up a bit and Bryce took another breath till his breathing was regular when Judd had called 911 a few times when Michelle and her team came out to the house and assisted if Bryce needed to go to the hospital or if he was fine when Judd is still worried about his son since he had such a hard time with in and out of the hospital in such a short amount of time in his life. </p><p>After Judd made sure that Bryce was ok Judd grabbed a few sippy cups and took the twins to the car when he helped his kids buckle up before they headed to get River from school when they were running a few minutes late. </p><p>River was waiting for his dad to get him from school when River heard his name being called when Judd smiled at his son when the twins were very excited to see their older brother “hey buddy, how was school?” Judd asked when River took his hand when Judd led his son to the car when all the kids got back into the car when Judd made sure all the kids where Buckled in as he smiled at his oldest son “good, we learned about the the ocean and I told my class that my uncle TK had taught me a lot about how to help the ocean so it’s not sick with trash that people like to leave behind instead of recycling it or throwing it away.” River told his dad who smiled at him “that’s right buddy, if we help the environment not get so sick then it will be a healthier planet right?” Judd asked his kids when everyone shook their heads. </p><p> </p><p>Grace got home from work when she saw her husband holding Bryce in his arms while he made dinner “mommy!” The kids said when they saw Grace “hey babies!” Grace said when she kissed all her kids before she walked over to Judd when she kissed him when Judd smiled at his wife when Bryce went to his mom “how was your day buddy?” Grace asked when she sat down on the couch “he had a little bit of a hard time breathing after his nap but other than that he had a good day.” Judd said when Grace shook her head “we have a doctor's appointment for Bryce in a few days so we can ask him any questions that we have and we can also ask if we need to increase his oxygen.” Grace said when Judd shook his head when he smiled at his son when they did their best to make their son feel comfortable with his heart condition.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>